wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sweet Eve/Announcing Rush Heroes 2 and Rush Riders 2
Ok, ok, so... even though I'm currently on a vacation, I have lots of fanfictions and chapters to post, etc... I just REALLY wanted to announce these 2 new fan games of mine! I already have some ideas for the Teams in Rush Heroes 2 and characters in Rush Riders 2, so it might not be much time until you see sequels to these 2 old fan games of mine. Plus, I'd like to announce Vocalollies, my brand new project thing. ^^ So, I'm mostly just creating SR versions of existing Vocaloids, such as Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len, GUMI, Meiko, etc. I'm also working hard on the World Ride racers, and I'm also planning to do some kind of showcase on the chat announcing some of the World Ride racers and some Vocalollies. I'm also planning to showcase some details of my brand new fanfictions, Pepper's Adventure, Sweet Criminal, WILD, Killer Red Lips, Drama Queen and Starburst Sea! So look forward to it. (: I will update this blog post with news and cool stuff about the games soon! I'll also make a blog post about Vocalollies soon. ^^ 'UPDATE: '''25/08/14 I am no longer on vacation! Meaning I'll begin working on both games pretty soon, since right now I'm kind of busy with all of my fanfictions Plus, I'm having some big trouble choosing characters for Rush Riders... I already have some chosen, but I wanted to not have any from the first game (Twister and Strawbetty are a must though) I also already have 3 teams out of 4 choosen, and I'd be happy to announce Twister will also appear! She's part of Team Princesses, which consists on her, Melody and Pepster! That's all I can say by now... see ya'll c: '''UPDATE: '''29/08/14 So, since I am currently taking a break from making chapters of my fanfictions, I can now work on both games and hopefully post them next week or so. For now there's not much other stuff I want to reveal, though I'd like to confirm Twister and Strawbetty for Rush Riders 2 and Team Strawbetty from the original Rush Heroes won't be appearing in Rush Heroes 2. Instead, they will be replaced with the all new Team Sydney! Team Sydney consists on Sydney Lollipopper, Olivia Orangina and Perry Cornpop. These 3, who also appeared in the original Rush Riders, will also return in its sequel along with 4 new members of the Anti-Sweets! Now you must be like... ''Wait, hold on. 4 other members? But I though the Anti-Sweets were only Sydney, Olivia, Perry, Bob and Berrilyn! Well, that's another thing I'd like to reveal. Another character from Drama Queen who will also get an exclusive redesign for the fanfiction, will become a member of the Anti-Sweets, as well as she will appear in upcoming Candy Dash games. Same with Cindy Stickerdrops, who has a big crush on Bob (it's mutual though) xD And that is all! More to come soon c: '''UPDATE: '''01/09/14 It was about time to reveal more characters for both games. Let's start with Rush Riders 2! So, as said before, 3 characters were going to get exclusive redesigns for Drama Queen. One of them was Popcillia, and the other 2 are still to be announced. Wait, why not announce them now? Ok then, here it goes! Their names are Katrina "Kate" le Dulces and Kaydee Skitkattle! Ok so I think everybody knows who "Katrina" is supposed to be but what about Kaydee? Of course! Strawbetty's old rival, Kat Nestlesweet (dumb name)! Since they always had such a fierce rivalry, why not? Plus, Kaydee is also joining the Anti-Sweets! So now we got 2 more characters for RR2 announced. But, there's more! The older racer in Rush Riders is also returning! Can you guess who it is? ... King Sweet! Of course! King Sweet adds a different look into the roster! That's mostly why he's returning. Anyway, now Rush Heroes 2! The last game had a team made entirely of characters not owned by me (Team All-Sorts). Since none of last game's teams are going to return, it was time to choose a new third party (kinda) team. The team is called Team Wisp! The characters in it are owned by Sugarrushfan2! They were her 3 first fanon racers! Can you guess who they are? That's right! Coco Wispa, Gelatina La Woppleton and Ginger Nutty! These are not the first 3rd party characters in the game though. There are also Melody and Pepster from team Princesses! So, that's it for now. 3 more characters revealed for Rush Riders 2 and one more team revealed for Rush Heroes 2! More to come soon! c: '''UPDATE: '''19/9/14 So, it's been a REALLY long time since I last made an update, but I guess it was worth waiting (; The roster doesn't seem correct to me. So many new characters... that's why I'm bringing my classic babes in, Darcy, Cakie and Jenny <3 Plus, 2 more bullies to rock it out on the extreme gears! Strawbetty's BFFs Popcillia and Milkhead! This makes a total of 16 characters! I won't be announcing any other RH2 teams for now, but you can expect some big reveals soon c: That's all for now, more to come soon! Category:Blog posts